


Anniversary

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Hermione returns home to find her spouses waiting for her. Has she forgotten something special?





	Anniversary

Hermione carefully balanced two large grocery bags against the door as she fumbled for the key in her purse. Before she found it though, one of the bags started sliding.

"Oh no! Wait, don't fall..." she tried to keep it balance, but too late, the bag fell down... and just before it would've hit the ground, it hovered in place. Sheepishly she looked up, and saw Kreacher standing there, his hands extended as he waved the bags over to him.

"Mistress should let Kreacher do the shopping," the aged Elf grumbled.

"It's no problem Kreacher, it was on my way back from work," Hermione said in a cheerful tone. "Thanks for catching it. Do you need any help carrying it down to the kitchen?"

Kreacher looked horrified at the notion. "No, Kreacher can do it. Mistress, please let Kreacher work."

"Mmm. Okay then," Hermione said. Kreacher looked uncomfortable under the attention, and turned his back on her. The bags floated after him. With a small smile on her face Hermione went back to her car, her little red Ford Fiesta that she'd gotten as a graduation gift, and took out her work bag. She slung it over her shoulder and went back into her home.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was no longer the dark and decrepit place from the War days. The painting of Mrs Black no longer dominated the entrance hallway, surprisingly enough Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy) had gladly accepted the painting of her aunt. Everyone was happier with the new arrangement: Narcissa had family close by, Walburga no longer needed to suffer "Half Bloods and Blood Traitors", and Kreacher had free permission to visit the painting as much as he wanted.

Instead of the odious woman, a painting of some of the fallen now decorated the room. It wasn't a magical painting of course, but Remus, Tonks, Fred, and all the other friends that were lost in the war stood there proudly before the castle walls, just as they liked to remember them. Hermione smiled as she walked past and stepped into the former formal dining room.

"You are late today, welcome home dear!" her co-wife greeted her wearing a wide smile, and nothing else. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Luna was still very much a free spirit: becoming the Lady Black hadn't grounded her as some had hoped, instead it meant she now had the resources to fully pursue her strange hobbies. Which, at the current time, apparently included frolicking about naked with fairies.

"Hi Luna, yeah I know, had to deal with bloody solicitors all day... how has your day been?" Hermione asked. She placed her bag on a chair near the door, and took off her coat and outdoor shoes. Even as she placed them on or near the same chair, Kreacher took them from her and popped out into the hallway to place them in the wardrobe, without offering any comment. Just as Hermione had finally learned she could not get Kreacher to change his ways, he in turn had learned that Hermione considered coat hangers to be optional, and preferred using chair backs.

"Oh just wonderful, Buttercup Reedsinger here was telling me all about her people," Luna indicated a pink blur that flew around her head. "Do you think we can go to the Forbidden Forest next New Moon to see their dance?" Luna sounded hopeful.

"We'll see, I supposed it's possible," Hermione said with a smile. "Is Harry home yet?"

"He's downstairs," Luna commented. Hermione made to leave, but she called her back with a "No, wait!"

Hermione stopped at the door, "Wait, why?"

"Erm, it's a secret... no wait, I wasn't supposed to say that... err... 'No Hermione, I don't know where Harry is'?" Luna said in a manufactured voice.

Hermione grew a smile, "Never change Luna dear, never change," she said fondly.

"Why would I change? I like being Bluna Black," the blonde said.

"Your name is Luna, not Bluna," Hermione rolled her eyes, for show only.

"No, that can't be right, there's no alliteration in it. Luna Lack? No, that doesn't sound right either... Lovely Luna, Beautiful Black?" Luna pondered out loud.

"I'll leave you and Buttercup to it, if you should 'somehow' see Harry, tell him I'm upstairs, okay?" Hermione turned, picked her work bag back up, and went upstairs to where she had her home office.

The next hour was spent working on a case for the DMLE. As one of the top people in the department, Hermione often took her work home. Her current case had a personal side to it... Draco Malfoy had been arrested while in the possession of dark artefacts. Her former classmate already had a probationary twenty year sentence hanging over his head for his involvement in the war, and with this new charge Azkaban seemed a certainty, unless his defence attorney could find some trick to get him out. Hermione scoffed, the horrible man had been trying to get her to call the case of all day, but there was no way she was letting that happen. The evidence was solid, all procedures had been followed, so if it was up to her – and it was – Draco would be reunited with his father behind bars soon.

She was so focused on her work, that she never heard someone come up behind her. Suddenly her vision was blocked by two large hands.

"Guess who?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm, it can't be my husband, he knows better than to disturb me while I am working," Hermione said in a jovial tone. "Oh I know, is it you Manuel? You know you can't be visiting me while my husband is at home!"

The hands dropped away, and her swivel chair was turned so she suddenly faced Harry. "Manuel eh? Have you been naughty, my dearest Mrs Potter?" he sounded amused.

"Perhaps," Hermione bit her lip as she looked back at him. Her smile was threatening to split her ear to ear, she felt.

"You know what happens when you bite your lip like that," Harry nearly growled as he lowered his head to hers for a kiss.

"No fair, starting without me," Luna sulked near the door. She had thrown on a simple robe, but was till barefoot. Reluctantly, Hermione broke the kiss.

Harry let out a laugh, "Supper is ready, my ladies. Will you do me the honour of joining me downstairs?"

"If you insist," Hermione said with a huff. But her eyes were shining brightly, revealing her protest was just for show.

They went down to the kitchen. The table had been decked with the fine china, and was lit by candles.

"Harry, this looks wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered.

"Thank you dear," Harry smiled and held out a seat for her. Gracefully, she sat down, and waited until Harry sat Luna, before sitting down between them.  
Kreacher arrived with the first course.

"Stuffed artichokes? My favourite!" Hermione said. "Did you prepare this? What's the occasion?"

"Harry's been working on it all day, I was not allowed near the kitchen," Luna said as she smiled at her partners. "And really Hermione, you of all people don't know?"

Hermione scrunched her face as she thought hard. It wasn't anywhere near any of their birthdays, it was not a holiday she knew of, which left...

Harry smiled as he saw her eyes grow wide, and leant in for a kiss. "Happy anniversary dear," he said as he released her, before he took Luna's lips.

"Has it really been one year already?" Hermione looked at them with love in her eyes. "I am so sorry I forgot honey... you know with work, it's been so hectic and –"

"Hush dear," Harry said. "Punishment later, first we'll enjoy our dinner."

"I get to use the paddle first," Luna called dibs. Hermione felt a delightful shudder as she thought of the fun to come. Luna was a _wicked_ witch in the bedroom.


End file.
